


Precipice

by et_cetera55



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/"><b>ds_snippets</b></a> for the prompt <i>precipice</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/profile)[**ds_snippets**](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) for the prompt _precipice_

“Come away Ray… Ray… Ray, step back.”

Fraser sounds worried. Actually I think there’s a note of panic and ain’t that weird. He thinks I’m gonna jump. He thinks seeing Stella walk back down that aisle, style pig on her arm has pushed me over the edge, sent me nuts, cuckoo, whatever.

I should step away, reassure him that the white-coated men don’t need to be sent for (yet) but I’m not done. I came up here to get my head straight. I came up to work out why I felt nothing watching as Stella glided past me, but my breath caught when I saw the Best Man. If I’m completely honest with myself, something else rose up to pay attention then as well…

But that ain’t right. Surely that ain’t right. It’s not that I’ve got anything against… you know… it’s just… _I’ve_ never been wired that way.

But then again I’ve only ever been wired for Stella… and now I don’t seem to be…

“Ray!”

Ah hell, he’s really panicking now. And I’m not done… but I guess standing on the edge of a high-rise with no explanation is not buddies.

Even as I slowly turn, stepping away from the edge, I don’t know what I’m gonna say, how I can explain what I don’t understand myself.

And then I look up into that anxious face… and _now_ I’m thinking about jumping, about taking a leap…

“Ray?”

“It’s not Stella any more. It’s _you_ …”

And hell that didn’t make any sense, but maybe it did to him cos as I take a cautious step towards him, the worry is replaced by such a tender, hopeful expression it takes my breath away.

And as his arms wrap so, so tightly around me, I feel safe and grounded at last.


End file.
